Mind Over Murder
Mind Over Murder SpongeBob gets cabin fever, and Sandy gets disco fever. Season: 1 Episode: 4 Total Episode Count: Prod. no.: 1ACX03 Featuring: SpongeBob , Sandy , Plankton Also Appearing: Pearl , Squidward , Patrick , Fred , Tom , Sally , The Bitucket Patriot , Johnny Muldoon , Soccer Mom , Misty , Monroe , Mr. Tumnus , Bert & Ernie , Tim Allen , Leslie Uggams Plot: Plankton is in terrible pain from teething and cannot find comfort anywhere. When Sandy tells him that his pain will ultimately pass, it gives him the idea to build a machine that will move time forward to the point where his teething will have already stopped. Meanwhile, SpongeBob drives Patrick to his soccer game, where he gets into a fight with another fish who insulted Patrick for his playing ability. He punches the fish, who SpongeBob then realizes is not a man, as he had assumed,but rather a masculine-looking pregnant woman. SpongeBob is put under house arrest for assult and soon finds that he misses his friends. He decided to build a bar in the basement so that his friends can come visit and hang out with him. It isn't long before the basement becomes a local hot spot. When Sandy discovers this, she's upset, but then she gets a chance to sing on stage before an adoring crowd. As she enjoys the spotlight, SpongeBob becomes increasingly uncomfortable with all the attention she's getting, especially from the male patrons. Meanwhile, Plankton's time machine plans are discovered, causing him to panic about breach of security. In a clear move to protect the plans, he uses the machine to go back in time before his plans were actually found. But he reverses time as SpongeBob is having an epiphany about how poorly he treats Sandy and seconds before the basement bar goes up in flames. Plankton even manages to back time up to before Patrick's soccer game, successfully avoiding the whole altercation between and the pregnat soccer mom. But, unfortunately, his teething pain is still with him. Cutaways #A Naked Priest Walks into a Bar #Narnia #Gun shy #Jack-in-the-Box #Rebellious SpongeBob Montage #Ping Pong SpongeBob #Homicide: Life on Sesame Street #"Oh that's nasty" #Teething Pains #Leslie Uggams Trivia *This is the first episode to use sexual content. *This was originally the 3rd episode of season 1. Reception In his 2008 flashback review, Ahsan Haque of IGN praised the episode, rating it a 9/10, prasing the "integration between the jokes and the storyline", in comparison to later episode. He criticized the "one-dimensional" nature of Plankton's character, but was impressed by the amount of the story featured in this half-hour episode. In another article, Haque named Plankton's time machine plan from "Mind Over Murder" number five in his list of "Plankton's Top 10 Most Diabolical Evil Plans". Robin Pierson of The TV Critic gave the episode a mixed review, giving it a 55%. Pierson praised the episode's plot, the handling of SpongeBob and Plankton, and some of the cutaways. He criticized the relationship between Sandy and SpongeBob as unconvincing. At the end of his review he stated, "Family Sponge doesn't seem to have found the right balance yet between silliness and seriousness. So far its plots have been either irrelevant or emotionally unappealing. This was also a bit short on good jokes." Rating TV-14: DLS Gallery MOA.png|French title card SOM.png|Japanese title card MOAs.png|Spanish title card <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Articles in need of grammar correction